Down the Mine (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-fifth transcript of the twenty-fifth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One day, Thomas was at the junction with Twilight Sparkle and Gallus when Gordon shuffled in with some freight cars and Rainbow Dash and Smolder accompanying him. Thomas the Tank Engine: (sniffing) Ugh! What a funny smell? Gallus: Ugh! Tell me about it! Thomas the Tank Engine: Can any of you smell a smell? Annie: I can smell a smell? Thomas the Tank Engine: A funny musty sorta smell. Twilight Sparkle: I smell it too, Thomas. Gallus: I don't even want to know where this stink is coming from. Gordon: No one noticed it til you three did, Thomas. It must be yours or it could be Twilight's awful perfume. Twilight Sparkle: Hey! I don't wear perfume! If anypony does, it's Rarity! Not long ago, he had fallen into a dirty ditch, Thomas enjoyed teasing him about it. Thomas the Tank Engine: Annie, Clarabel, Twilight, Gallus, do you know what I think it is? Gallus: No, what? Thomas the Tank Engine: It's ditch water. Twilight Sparkle: What!? Before Gordon could answer, Thomas puffed away. Annie and Clarabel could hardly believe their ears. Annie: He's dreadfully rude. I feel quite ashamed. Clarabel: I feel quite ashamed. He's dreadfully rude. Annie: You mustn't be rude. You make us ashamed. Clarabel: You mustn't be rude. You make us ashamed. But, Thomas didn't care a bit. Thomas the Tank Engine: (chuckles) That was funny! That was funny! Twilight Sparkle: That wasn't funny, Thomas. Gallus: Yeah, not even close. He felt very pleased with himself. Twilight, Gallus, Annie, and Clarabel were deeply shocked, they had a great respect for Gordon the Big Engine, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder. Thomas left the coaches at the station and went off to a mine for some cars with Twilight and Gallus in his cab. Long ago, miners digging for lead had made tunnels under the ground, their roofs are strong enough to hold up cars, but not the weight of engines. A larg notice warns them not to enter area. Gallus: "Danger. Engines must not pass this board." Thomas the Tank Engine: Silly Ol’ Board. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, that could be... dangerous. Thomas had often tried to past it but never succeeded. But this morning, he had made a plan. The fireman went to throw a switch. Thomas the Tank Engine: Now for my plan. Gallus: Don’t you dare pass this board. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don’t think that was a great idea. Bumping the cars forcedly, he jerked the driver off the footplate and follow them into a siding. Thomas’ Driver: Come back! Twilight Sparkle: Don’t go into that... mine. Thomas the Tank Engine: Fire and smoke! I’m sunk! And he was. Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh, dear. I am a silly engine! Twilight Sparkle: Nice one, Thomas, here comes Sir Topham Hatt now. Gallus: Uh-oh. Sir Topham Hatt: And a very naughty one too, I saw you. Thomas the Tank Engine: Please, Sir, get me out. I won’t do it again. Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Sir, but my magic didn’t work because the mine’s collapsed. Gallus: Any bright ideas to get Thomas out of this? Sir Topham Hatt: I’m not sure, Gallus, we can’t lift him out with a crane. The ground’s not ferm enough. Hmmm... Let me see. (to Thomas) Thomas, I wonder if Gordon could pull you out with some help from Rainbow Dash and Smolder? Thomas the Tank Engine: Yes, Sir. But he didn’t want to meet Gordon just yet. Gordon: Down the mine, is he? (laughs) What a joke! Rainbow Dash: Good one, Gordon. Gordon: Thanks, Rainbow Dash. Smolder: We’re on our way! Gordon: (whistled) Little Thomas, we’ll have you out with a couple of puffs. Rainbow Dash: We’re here, Twilight. Smolder: We’re here to help, Gallus. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Smolder! You made it! Gallus: Thank goodness. Strong cables were fasten between the two engines. Sir Topham Hatt: Are you ready? Heave! Rainbow Dash: Come on, Gordon. You can do it! Smolder: You’re big strong engine! It was a lot of harder as they all thought and at last, Thomas was free. Thomas the Tank Engine: Gordon, I’m sorry that I was cheeky. Gordon: That’s alright, Thomas. You made me laughed, I’m in disgrace. Thomas the Tank Engine: So, am I. Twilight Sparkle: So, Rainbow Dash, you did great. Gallus: Yeah, same goes to Smolder. Gordon: Why, so we are, Gallus. (to Thomas) Thomas, shall we form an alliance? You help me and I'll help you. Thomas the Tank Engine: Right you are, Gordon, and Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Gallus, and Smolder will have our backs. Gordon: Good, that's settled. And buffer to buffer, the allies puffed home. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225